Lou Awtkins, l'Enfant de dragon
by ElisaWriter
Summary: Anna-Louise (Lou) Awtkins, Enfant de dragon, est la seule personne capable de sauver Bordeciel d'Alduin le Dévoreur de Monde, un gigantesque dragon noir prêt à plonger le monde dans le chaos. Bien que n'étant pas au courant de ses capacités surnaturelles, au cours de son aventure elle ne fera qu'augmenter sa puissance en aspirant les âmes de dragons. En ressortira-t-elle vainqueur?


**L'exécution**

- Tiens, vous avez fini par vous réveiller?

Je me trouvais dans une charrette conduite par un Impérial avec à l'arrière, trois hommes et moi. Celui qui m'avait adressé la parole était blond aux cheveux mi-longs et avait des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Celui à côté de moi portait une longue cape en fourrure et était bâillonné en plus d'être ligoté comme nous tous. Quant au dernier homme, il était brun et ne portait qu'un simple pantalon et une tunique de jute, avec des bandages aux pieds.

- Vous avez essayé de traverser la frontière, pas vrai? Et vous avez foncé tête baissée dans une embuscade des Impériaux... Tout comme nous et ce voleur, là, dit-il en désignant le brun.

- Maudits Sombrages. Bordeciel allait parfaitement bien avant votre arrivée. L'Empire était calme et nonchalant. Si la Légion n'avait pas été à votre recherche, j'aurais pu voler ce cheval et je serais déjà arrivé à Lenclume. Vous, là-bas, m'interpella-t-il, vous et moi, nous ne devrions pas être ici. Ce sont ces Sombrages que l'Empire veut.

- Nous sommes tous des frères et sœurs liés.

- Par les dieux, où nous emmènent-ils?

- Aucune importance, Sovngarde est au bout du chemin.

- Non, c'est impossible. C'est impossible!

- Hé, de quel village venez-vous?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse?

- Les dernières pensées d'un Nordique devraient aller vers son foyer.

- Rorikbourg. Je... Je suis de Rorikbourg.

Nous arrivâmes aux portes d'un village, quand un soldat Impérial intervînt.

- Général Tullius, chef! Le bourreau attend!

- Bien, dépêchons-nous d'en finir.

- Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divins, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, priait le voleur.

- Regardez-le, Général Tullius, Gouverneur militaire. On dirait que les Thalmor sont avec lui. Satanés Elfes... Je parie qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir dans tout ça, il marqua une pause et examina les environs, tiens, nous voilà à Helgen. J'y ai courtisé une fille, autrefois. Je me demande si Vilod met toujours des genièvres dans son hydromel. C'est amusant... Quand j'étais petit, les remparts et les tours des Impériaux me donnaient un sentiment de sécurité...

Nous finîmes par nous arrêter et descendîmes de la charrette, les trois hommes avant moi: Le bâillonné en premier, le blond en deuxième, puis le voleur, et enfin moi. À côté se trouvait aussi une file de personne avec en tête des Impériaux avec une liste dans les mains.

- Avancez en direction du billot quand vous entendez votre nom. Un seul à la fois, ordonna le capitaine Impérial.

- L'Empire adore ses satanées listes.

- Ulfric Sombrage, jarl de Vendeaume, prononça l'Impérial à la liste.

- Ce fut un honneur, jarl Ulfric, s'exclama le Sombrage.

- Ralof de Rivebois, celui-ci s'avança, Lokir de Rorikbourg.

- Non, je ne suis pas un rebelle. Vous n'avez pas le droit, s'inquiéta Lokir.

Dans un moment de panique, il se mit à courir en direction de la grande porte du village quand le Capitaine Impérial ordonna à ses archers de l'abattre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de s'enfuir?

- Attendez. Vous, là, m'interpella l'Impérial, avancez. Qui êtes-vous?

- Lou Awtkins, monsieur.

- Vous avez bien mal choisi votre moment pour rentrer au pays. Capitaine, que fait-on? Elle ne figure pas sur la liste.

- Oubliez la liste. Elle va au billot.

- À vos ordres, capitaine. Désolé, me dit-il avec une mine confuse, au moins mourrez-vous ici, sur votre terre natale. Suivez le capitaine.

- Ulfric Sombrage, commença le général Tullius, Certains ici, à Helgen, vous prennent pour un héros, mais un héros n'utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la Voix pour assassiner son roi et usurper son trône. Vous avez commencé cette guerre, plongé Bordeciel dans le chaos... Désormais, l'Empire va vous abattre et rétablir la paix.

- Nous recommandons vos âmes à Aetherius, que les huit Divins vous bénissent, car vous êtes le sel et la terre de Nirn, notre bien-aimée...

- Pour l'amour de Talos, taisez-vous et finissons-en, fit Ralof en coupant la prêtresse.

Un homme fut appelé au billot. Il s'agenouilla devant une pierre rectangulaire avec le dessus en demi-cercle pour y loger le cou et derrière une corbeille pour y recevoir la tête. Ces dernières paroles furent "Mes ancêtres me sourient, Impériaux. Pouvez-vous en dire autant?". Le bourreau fit son travail. La tête fut tranchée, et tomba dans la corbeille. "Chiens d'Impériaux!" cria un soldat Sombrage. "Aussi courageux dans la mort que pendant toute sa vie." lâcha Ralof. Un étrange bruit retentit à la surprise de tous. Mais la "cérémonie" continua de même.

- Maintenant, le Nordique en haillons, cria le capitaine Impérial tout en me fixant du regard.

Alors que j'avançais vers le billot, le même bruit retentit.

- Ça recommence. Vous avez entendu?

- J'ai dit, au suivant!

- Allez, au billot! Et dans le calme!

Alors voilà, c'est la fin. Moi qui venait de quitter ma mère en Cyrodiil, pour venir découvrir ma terre natale. Je n'ai même pas encore pu découvrir la beauté de Bordeciel, que je vais mourir ici à Helgen, accusée à tord... De plus, je n'ai que 16 ans. Non! Cela ne peut pas se terminer ainsi! Je ne suis même pas à la moitié de mon existence, je ne peux mourir, pas maintenant!

Mais cela ne servait à rien. Il était trop tard...

Adieu. Je t'aime maman.

J'avançai vers le billot, m'agenouillai comme mon prédécesseur puis posai ma tête sur la pierre. Le bourreau leva son immense hache d'acier, quand tout à coup...


End file.
